Sorakae Vhak
Warpsmith, master weaponscrafter, and leader of the the cult-like Brethren of Thunder, Sorakae Vhak is an Iron Warrior in lineage only, for he is no dour and spiteful veteran of the long war. Rather than fighting out of spite and little else, Vhak fights for the joy of it, creating weapons of mass destruction of such deranged inventiveness and dark ingenuity for the sheer sake of seeing what new sort of destruction it will wreak. An ardent practitioner of the obscure Lyssatran creed, Vhak is obsessed with the endless cycle of creation and destruction to the point where many name him mad, but insane or not, none can deny there few others more well-versed and skill in the forbidden arts of technology as the infamous Technomancer. History The Unwanted Child Son of Perturabo Lyssatra The Gulan Compliance The Horus Heresy The War of Iron Aftermath Personalty Vhak is perhaps the exception to the rule that all Iron Warriors fight out of spite alone, for the sake of ancient vendettas. He has no qualms, no regrets, no pent-up bitterness that fuels his actions, for he is a genuinely content individual, pleased to no end with his life's work even if it oftentimes entails genocide and destruction on a massive scale. In fact, Vhak will oftentimes treat the lives of others as little more than a means to test his latest technological nightmare, and remain completely devoid of malice while doing so, claiming it all to be simply his right to enact such slaughter as his Lyssatran beliefs state. Surely an individual who kills in the name of some obscure dogma all while showing no other emotion than morbid fascination must clearly be insane, and so many have claimed, but none can be too sure with Vhak... The only thing that pleases Vhak more than exercising the beliefs of his long dead warrior-society is acquiring new technologies in its name. Whether it be Age of Strife-era archotech, xenos machine-arcana, or obscure warp-forged artifice, Vhak becomes ecstatic when acquiring new technologies, taking them apart and reverse-engineering them with an almost childlike sense of fascination. Simply put, when not destroying, Vhak enjoys the process of creating new methods of destruction, and his twisted imagination has no limits. Appearance Standing at roughly over seven-and-a-half feet, Vhak is never seen not clad in his iron-grey Power Armor, its original model unrecognizable due to the amount of modifications wrought upon it. Some parts appear to have been cobbled together from separate Marks of Power Armor, while others appear to be entirely custom-made, and the entire suit is festooned with lengths of wire and metallic piping that enter and exit various interface sockets built into the ceramite plating at seemingly random intervals. Upon his back is mounted a bulky power pack that audibly thrums with pent-up energy, playing host to a nest of adamantium-reinforced Mechandrites tipped with manipulator claws, melta-cutters, data-interface plugs and other, more exotic-looking devices of which only Vhak knows their true function. Meanwhile Vhak's head and helmet are one, resembling the visored skull that is the symbol of the Iron Warriors, but instead of a single eye-slit Vhak sees through twin clusters of blood-red optical lenses like the eyes of a spider. Underneath the layers of ceramite and adiamantium, very little of Vhak's actual flesh remains. Save for his torso, brain, spinal column, and right shoulder and bicep, the rest of his body is purely mechanical. His left arm however is neither machine nor flesh, but some strange xenos prosthetic fused to his left socket joint at the molecular level. Bare of any sort of armored plating, it appears to be a rough-hewn simulacra of a human arm made entirely of greenish crystal, shot through with veins of blackness and ending in an oversized clawed hand. Though at first glace it appears to be as fragile and immovable as glass, this strange limb is not only incredibly durable but also incredibly fluid, making virtually no noise when moving, and it's talons are surprisingly dexterous. No matter where he is, Vhak's body is always in a constant state of motion. His Mechandrites writhe, his fists clench and unclench, his many mechanical eyes spin and whirr in their sockets, and whenever in deep thought he constantly mutters under his breath, his vox-laced voice emitting from his helm like a low and sinister hiss. All these habits give oftentimes others the impression that he is suddenly going to lash out at them, and thus few are ever at ease around Sorakae Vhak. Abilities As a Warpsmith, Vhak possesses a working knowledge of technology that rivals that of an Adeptus Mechanicus Magos, able to process copious amounts of said information in mere seconds thanks to a series of experimental augmentations installed within his cerebral cortex. Having a preference for the more arcane and exotic, Vhak is also an expert in the arts of warpcraft and xenotech, as he tends to oftentimes apply those to his creations. His capacity for inventiveness borders on downright psychotic, ideas of future weaponry constantly flooding his mind whenever so much as stumbles upon a particularly interesting new mechanism. In combat, Vhak is a surprisingly formidable foe. His extensive bionic augmentations, combined with his already gene-enhanced Astartes physiology, gives him unparalleled endurance, allowing him to fight for entire days on end and shrug off wounds that would otherwise be crippling. However in terms of actual combat skill Vhak is an mediocre fighter at best, relying heavily on the exotic nature of his personal weaponry to overwhelm his opponents, and is hardly the most brilliant of strategists, preferring to leave tactical planning to his more battle-seasoned followers. This hardly means Vhak is one to shy away from a fight, but all the same he rarely shows his face on the battlefield unless his direct presence is required. Equipment *''Custom-Built Power Armor '' - Vhak's battleplate, while ramshackle in design, was personally hand-crafted and modified to his exact specifications. Most of is actual systems are built within his remaining organic matter, and further reinforced behind layers of superdense ceramite plating and adimatium banding, giving Vhak protection comparable to that of Terminator Armor. *''Mechandrites'' - Spring from Vhak's back is a host of metalic tentacles tipped in various implements and tools used in the creation of Vhak's insidious masterworks. Durable and surprisingly strong despite their spindly design, these Mechandrites can and have been used as improvised melee weapons, often when facing multiple opponents. *''The Scipio Fragor'' - Both Vhak's primary weapon and symbol of leadership, the Scipio Fragor is a seven-foot adimantium staff wired with exotic circuitry, one end an asymmetric mass of diodes, metallic wiring, and conduits capable of manipulating electrical forces. With it, Vhak can send out searing blasts of lightning powerful enough to reduce flesh to ash and metal to molten slag, or even drain electricity from both biological and electronic systems. In addition, it can also be switched into a powerful electromagnet, allowing Vhak to effortlessly attract or repulse anything remotely metallic in his general vicinity, sending armored opponents and even entire tanks flying through the air. The Scipio's functions are slaved to a MIU installed into the back of Vhak's cranium, enabling him to activate it's abilities mentally. To the unobservant, it appears that Vhak is smiting his enemies with some form of sorcery, leading to the widespread rumor that he possesses psychic powers when in fact nothing can be further from the truth. *''Nano-Limb'' - Vhak's glassy right arm is in fact home to a swarm of xenotech nanomachines that have long-since integrated themselves into his remaining biological systems. They are capable of producing and manipulating a diamond-hard crystalline material that can be shaped into a variety of forms depending on the will of their user, namely Vhak's left limb, which he has since dubbed his "Nano-Limb". In combat, he can reshape the substance of the Nano-Limb into a variety of shields, clubbing appendages, and monomolecular-edged blades, making it an extremely versatile weapon. It is also capable of self-regeneration, meaning any damage suffered by the appendage during battle is automatically repaired in a manner of seconds. *''Program Cadmus'' - Both a potent weapon and Vhak's own daemonic familiar, Program Cadmus is a unique Cyberdaemonic entity that unlike it's lesser brethren is more than just an intelligent virus. Cadmus is much more akin to an artificial intelligence, albeit a primal and somewhat bestial one, capable not only of sending out extensions of itself to hack into virtually any sort mechanical system, but actually devouring it's contents, feasting on compiled data like some bizarre form of sustenance. Constantly hungry, Cadmus' logic-defying nature gives him the ability to bludgeon his way through practically any sort of data-defense, and thus Vhak allows it to dwell within his Power Armor as a sort of proxy Machine Spirit, keeping it complacent through hexagrammic binding runes micro-etched into the armor's microcircuitry and promises of greater feasts to come. Relations Feel free to add your own Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marine Characters Category:Chaos